Haunted One: Ghastly Companions
Ghastly Companions Class Level: The character’s haunted one level. HD: The total number of d8 Hit Dice the ghastly companion possesses. As an undead, the ghastly companion adds its Charisma modifier to each Hit Dice instead of its Constitution modifier. Feats: This is the total number of feats possessed by a ghastly companion. Skills: This lists the ghastly companion's total skill ranks. Ghastly companions can assign skill ranks to any skill. If a ghastly companion increases its Intelligence to 10 or higher, it gains bonus skill ranks as normal. A ghastly companion cannot have more ranks in a skill than it has Hit Dice. The following are class skills for a ghastly companion: Climb (Str), Disguise (Cha), Fly (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Perception (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), and Stealth (Dex). Lingering Curse: As a true ghost, the ghastly companion won’t be easily driven away. If reduced to 0 hit points, the ghastly companion reforms with full hit points after 8 hours, often returning when least desired. Mortal Anchor: The ghastly companion is bound to the soul of the haunted one. While the exact nature of this bond is up to the player, the result is always the same; the ghost can’t move beyond a certain range of the haunted one. At 1st level the ghastly companion is only able to move up to 10 feet away from the haunted one. At 3rd level, and every odd numbered level after that, the ghastly companion can move an additional 10 feet away from the haunted one, to a maximum of 100 feet at 19th level. Should the haunted one be killed, the ghastly companion flies into a mad rage. It begins to attack the nearest available target to the best of its ability. Should it find itself unable to attack the target for whatever reason, it will berate and verbally abuse the target instead. The ghastly companion will continue to focus on the target unless a better target (an old rival of the haunted one, the killer, an obnoxious priest) presents itself. The ghastly companion is still anchored to the haunted one, and cannot move beyond it’s normal boundary. The ghastly companion remains for a number of rounds equal to the haunted one’s level or his Constitution modifier, whichever is higher. After this, the ghastly companion dissolves into nothing. Should the haunted one be resurrected, his ghastly companion returns per the lingering curse ability. Unreliable: No ghost relishes the idea of being denied entry to the afterlife. Being bound to a mortal soul is simply an additional insult they must endure. As a result, whenever the ghost is asked a question, there is a 50% chance the ghost will simply lie to the haunted one. The haunted one can attempt a Sense Motive check to determine if the ghastly companion is lying or not. In addition, the ghost goes out of its way to make life unpleasant for the haunted one even when the haunted one tries to be agreeable; it may verbally abuse him, throw loose debris at him, knock his food away, give him unpleasant dreams, or drive away his friends. When possessing the haunted one, the ghost may attempt to overtly embarrass the haunted one. The exact nature of the relationship between the haunted one and the ghastly companion should be discussed with the GM. Regardless, the ghastly companion will always assist the haunted one in combat or in times of crisis, as it recognizes the fact that it will dissolve without its mortal anchor. Reliable: At a certain point, a spirit comes to terms with the haunted one, and no longer actively works against its host. At 10th level the ghastly companion no longer has the unreliable ability, and will answer questions truthfully unless given reason to do otherwise. Additionally, the ghastly companion becomes more pleasant towards the haunted one, and stops aggressively harassing him unless obviously provoked. Ghastly Companion Choices: Allip The mad soul of one who took their own life, now trapped in unlife Starting Statistics: Size Medium, Speed fly 30 ft. (perfect);Ability Scores Str -, Dex 12, Con -, Int 11, Wis 11, Cha 14; Special Qualities undead traits, incorporeal 5th Level Advancement: Attack incorporeal touch (1d4 Wisdom damage); Special Attacks babble Babble (Su) An allip constantly mutters to itself, creating a hypnotic effect. All sane creatures within 60 feet of the allip must succeed at a Will save (DC 10 +½ HD +the allip’s Charisma modifier) or be fascinated for 2d4 rounds. While a target is fascinated, the allip can approach it without breaking the effect, but an attack by any creature ends the effect. Creatures that successfully save cannot be affected by the same allip's babble for 24 hours. This is a sonic, mind-affecting compulsion effect. Banshee The spirit of an elven maiden trapped by betrayal; either her own or her lovers Starting Statistics: Size Medium, Speed fly 40 ft. (perfect);Ability Scores Str -, Dex 14, Con -, Int 5, Wis 14, Cha 15; Special Qualities undead traits, incorporeal Weakness sunlight powerlessness 9th Level Advancement: incorporeal touch (2d6 negative energy plus terror), Special Attacks Wail Terror (Su): Any creature damaged by a banshee’s touch attack must make a Will save (DC 10 + ½ HD + the banshee’s Charisma mod). Failure means the target cowers in fear for 1d3 rounds. If a target is protected against fear by a dispellable effect (such as heroes’ feast or mind blank), the banshee’s touch attempts to dispel one such effect with greater dispel magic (caster level equal to the banshee’s HD). Negative energy damage caused by a banshee’s touch can only harm the living; it cannot heal undead. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. Wail (Su): Once per minute, a banshee can wail as a full-round action. The wail lasts until the beginning of her next turn. All creatures within 40 feet of the banshee when she begins her wail, as well as all creatures that end their turn within that radius, must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + ½ HD + the banshee’s Charisma modifier). This save is only required once per wail. Creatures under the effects of a fear effect take a –4 penalty on this save. Creatures that make their save are sickened for 1d6 rounds. Those that fail are affected by wail of the banshee, taking 10 points of damage per caster level, with the banshee’s HD as the caster level. If a wailing banshee is damaged during a wail, she must make a Will save (DC 15 + damage taken) to maintain the wail; otherwise it ends. This is a sonic death effect. Banshee wails are supernaturally powerful, and penetrate the effect of any spell of 3rd level or lower that creates silence. Poltergeist An angry spirit that rages against the living that invade its home Starting Statistics: Size Medium, Speed fly 20 ft. (perfect); Ability Scores Str –, Dex 13, Con –, Int 5 , Wis 12, Cha 12; Special Qualities undead traits, incorporeal, natural invisibility 4th Level Advancement: Special Attacks frightener, telekinesis Frightener (Su): Once per minute as a standard action, a poltergeist can temporarily drop its natural invisibility, revealing itself to be a skeletal, ghost-like humanoid. All creatures within 30 feet when a poltergeist uses this ability must make a Will save (DC 10 + ½ HD + the poltergeist’s Charisma modifier) to avoid becoming frightened for 1d4 rounds. The poltergeist then resumes its invisibility at the end of its turn as a free action. A creature that successfully saves is immune to the fear effect of that poltergeist for 24 hours. If the poltergeist’s natural invisibility is negated via other methods, it cannot use this ability. Likewise, those that can see invisible creatures are immune to this special attack. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. Telekinesis (Su): A poltergeist normally has no method of attacking apart from telekinesis. This ability functions as the spell telekinesis, with a CL equal to the poltergeist’s Hit Dice. A poltergeist can use the ability on objects or creatures of up to 75 pounds. If a poltergeist attempts to hurl a creature with this ability, that creature can resist the effect with a successful Will save (DC 10 + ½ HD + the poltergeist’s Charisma modifier). Shadow A living shadow that dances between light and shade Starting Statistics: Size Medium, Speed fly 40 ft. (good); Ability Scores Str -, Dex 14, Con -, Int 6, Wis 12, Cha 15; Special Qualities undead traits, incorporeal 5th Level Advancement: incorporeal touch (1d4 Strength damage) Wraith An evil soul that feels only hatred towards the living Starting Statistics: Size Medium, Speed fly 40 ft. (good); Ability Scores Str -, Dex 14, Con -, Int 12, Wis 12, Cha 14; Special Qualities undead traits, incorporeal Weakness sunlight powerlessness 7th Level Advancement: incorporeal touch (1d6 negative energy + 1d4 Con damage) Constitution Damage (Su): Creatures struck by a wraith’s incorporeal touch attack must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + ½ HD + the wraith’s Charisma modifier), or take 1d4 points of Constitution damage. On each successful attack, the wraith gains 5 temporary hit points. Yuki-onna The spirit of woman who froze to death, and never recieved a true burial Starting Statistics: Size Medium, Speed fly 30 ft. (perfect); Ability Scores Str -, Dex 15, Con -, Int 8, Wis 14, Cha 14; Special Qualities undead traits, incorporeal Weakness snow dependency Aura snowstorm (10 ft) Snowstorm (Su): A yuki-onna is surrounded by whirling blasts of snow, even in areas that wouldn't allow for such weather, that comprise a 10 foot radius spread. Within this area, the snowfall and wind gusts cause a -4 penalty on Perception checks and ranged attacks. The wind itself blows in a clockwise rotation around the yuki-onna, and functions as severe wind. A yuki-onna is unaffected by snowstorms and blizzards of any kind. Any effect that causes these winds to drop below severe (such as control weather or control winds) cancels the snowstorm effect entirely. Snow Dependency A yuki-onna is staggered if she is ever in an area without snow while her snowstorm aura is suppressed or otherwise not functioning 7th Level Advancement: 2 incorporeal touches (2d6 cold + chilling touch) Special Attacks chilling touch, fascinating gaze Chilling Touch (Su): Whenever a creature takes cold damage from the yuki-onna, it must make a Fortitude save to avoid being staggered by the supernatural cold for 1 round (DC 10 + ½ HD + yuki-onna’s Charisma modifier). This duration stacks. Fascinating Gaze (Su) Fascinated for 1d4 rounds, 30 feet, Will negates (DC 10 + ½ HD + yuki-onna’s Charisma modifier). Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Combat. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Brian J. Cortijo, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Richard A. Hunt, Colin McComb, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Magic. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jason Bulmahn, Tim Hitchcock, Colin McComb, Rob McCreary, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Sean K Reynolds, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Tome of Spell and Sword, © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, Caleb Aylsworth, and Dayton Johnson. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Non-Traditional Race Guide, © 2015, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Ian Sisson, Christos Gurd, Dayton Johnson, Caleb Aylsworth, Eidam, Wojciech Gruchała, and Kayley Flanegin. • Alternate Paths: Martial Characters © 2015, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Christos Gurd, Caleb Alysworth, and Dayton Johnson. • Alternate Paths: Magical Characters © 2015, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Category:Alternate Path Magic